


His Persephone

by casketbitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren is beautiful, Everyone Loves Eren Yeager, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Longing, M/M, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn with Feelings, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketbitch/pseuds/casketbitch
Summary: Eren finds that he doesn't quite fit in with the other gods of Olympus, and when his coming of age celebration comes around, he is dreading it. Demeter forces her son to attend the banquet held in his honor, and all he is expecting to come from it is a headache. However, he gets much more than he thought he would when he unknowingly runs into Levi, the god of the dead.Levi, the lord of the underworld, was all but forced to finally return to Olympus and attend the celebration of a minor god's coming of age. He had heard rumors that the god of spring is the most beautiful Olympian of them all, however, the god of death was never interested in such meaningless things. When he finally sees Eren for the first time however, he is instantly captivated. Deciding that he must have the gorgeous young god for himself, he whisks Eren away to the underworld.As the Greek god of death struggles to control his growing obsession with the god of spring, Eren tries to find a way to escape the underworld. But will Eren be able to resist falling for his seductive, eerie, and mysterious captor forever?An AU where the characters of Attack on Titan are the Greek Gods of Olympus.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 28
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter One

Sunlight bathes the gardens of Demeter in golden, shimmering light as a certain god slumbers peacefully beneath a blossoming peach tree. Butterflies of all sorts of exotic colors flutter about, many mistaking the stunning god for a flower and landing on his tanned cheeks. The near by flowers lean in close to the youthful man, eager to get near god of spring. Birds fill the tranquil, magical air with perfect song. In the distance, the lively music from a banquet can be heard, but it falls on deaf ears as Eren sleeps tranquilly.

"Eren! Eren, my beloved child, where are you? You are missing the festivities!" Demeter, the goddess of harvest and fertility, calls in a tone of motherly worry. Still, the stunning god remains in the land of dreams. The dark haired goddess wanders through her painstakingly crafted gardens, searching out her beloved child. Demeter's deep green dress drags along the polished marble that paves the various, labyrinthine paths that lead through the massive garden. "Eren!" She cries, becoming extremely concerned. She's known for being extremely overprotective of Eren, and not being able to find him has her quickly panicking.

Eventually, she rounds a corner, nearly tripping over the dreaming god of spring. She cries out, golden eyes widening, before her face softens into a doting smile. Demeter kneels down, brushing a long strand of tea colored hair out of Eren's gorgeous face. Dapples of light that shine through the branches of the peach tree kiss Eren's amber skin lovingly, bathing the young god in diamonds of sunlight that make him seem to glitter like the finest jewel.

"Wake up, my dear child." Demeter says lovingly, gently shaking the man's delicate shoulder. After a moment, extremely long lashes flutter as brilliant teal eyes the color of Greece's most beautiful oceans open. Eren sighs sleepily, his gaze landing on his mother's adoring face, and he smiles dazzlingly at her, putting the beauty of every goddess to shame effortlessly.

* * *

_Eren_

Eren allows his mother to help him up. Grogginess still tugs at his eyelids as he struggles to shake of the last remnants of sleep. He cannot help but feel disappointed that Demeter had found him here. He had hoped the maze-like gardens would offer him a safe place to hide until the banquet was over. The goddess of harvest had been terribly insistent that he attend, but Eren can think of nothing worse than reveling with his fellow deities of Olympus. He hates the noise, the attention, the commonly raunchy parties. The god of spring would much rather be surrounded by flowers and reading a new bit of Greek poetry that came from the fascinating minds of humans.

"It seems you found me." Eren mutters sheepishly as he brushes off some dirt and foliage from his fine, glittering robes the color of cherries. The apparel is of the most luxurious quality, with fine cuts of rubies sewed into the silk fabric. The effect is startling, and the red contrasts sharply with the vibrant teal of his eyes and the golden color of his skin. 

Demeter frowns at her son, resting her hands on her wide hips in annoyance. "Yes, I did. Eren, this is a banquet dedicated to you! How can you skip your _own_ party?" His mother chides him, ruffling his tea colored hair. The god of spring frowns, gazing at the surrounding flowers as though asking for their help. 

"You know how fervently I despise parties. I hate the stares, the ruckus. It will be even worse when it is my own celebration. Why can't I just celebrate my coming of age with a few close people, perhaps you and Apollo and Enyo?" The young god argues, desperately hoping that his mother will agree to his proposal. However, as expected, Demeter remains firm. Lovely golden eyes narrow and she grasps Eren's chin.

"You can have a private get together tomorrow. For today, you will attend the banquet that serves to celebrate your coming of age. I made sure that every single god and goddess would be in attendance, which was not an easy feat whatsoever. So, you will obey me and come along." Demeter declares, and Eren knows that he is defeated. He nods sullenly, not fighting when his mother fusses over his appearance to ensure that everything is "perfect."

When the goddess of harvest is satisfied that not even a single strand of Eren's hair dares to be out of place, she links arms with her cherished son and begins to lead him out of her gardens. Eren's vivid eyes remain fixed on the flowers, who all lean in as they walk by, eager to brush against the god of spring's amber skin. If they do, the blossoms double in size, new buds instantly sprouting as their stalks strengthen and grow several inches in height. One touch to Eren, and plant life utterly flourishes. The sight of his beloved flowers looking so happy serves to lift his dejected spirits slightly.

As they walk, finding their way out of the garden much too soon for Eren's liking, Demeter lectures him on how he is meant to behave. Many gods and goddesses will be bestowing the spring god with various gifts as congratulations, and his mother is very specific in how he is supposed to thank them. Namely, with a bow of his head and a sincere smile. A deity's coming of age is a very important event, as it means that they are mature enough to begin performing their tasks. They will begin to receive prayers, answer them, and preside over their own domain. Seeing as how Eren is the god of spring, he will now be tasked with ruling over that season, ensuring that all works as it should. Demeter had been controlling spring up until now, and seems proud to bequeath the responsibility to her son.

Eventually they reach the hall of Dionysus, where the most grand banquets are always held. Eren wilts, knowing that a party hosted by the god of wine and ritual madness is sure to be utterly insufferable to the shy god. In fact, even though the guest of honor has yet to arrive, sounds of raucous revelry already pour out of the impressive marble palace.

"Mother, are you sure that I must do this?" Eren asks a final time, reaching his hand out to brush against the massive grape vines that envelope the ten meter high columns of the palace. The plant bursts with new life, invigorated by the caress of the young god. Demeter puffs out her chest proudly and tucks a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yes. Please allow your mother to show off her little jewel. You know, the others call you the true treasure of Olympus." The goddess brags, seemingly very pleased by that. Eren frowns, not understanding what that is supposed to mean. How is he a treasure? He's just a minor god, hardly someone worthy of such a flamboyant title.

With one last look over given to him by his overly enthusiastic mother, Demeter leads Eren into the hall. Immediately, and quite surprisingly, the guests quiet down, dutifully turning their attention to the two of them. Eren finds himself slightly impressed that they aren't too drunk to notice that the both of them arrived. The feel of dozens of eyes on him begins to feel like briars stabbing at his skin. Eren wants nothing more than to hide himself from those stares.

He is surprised to see that there are not only gods, but various other entities such as nymphs. The banquet hall is bursting with attendees and it makes his heart skitter nervously. Eren instinctively searches the crowd for his dear friends Apollo and Enyo, sighing in relief when he spots them standing together and smiling at him encouragingly. Demeter's arm is all but locked to his, preventing him from moving away or ducking behind her as she leads them to a platform where two thrones sit proudly. These seats are reserved for the guests of honor, and are meant to be very special. However, they just make Eren feel anxious. He doesn't want to be put on a pedestal for everyone to gawk at.

The god of spring and the goddess of harvest face the whispering crowd. Demeter's back is proudly straight, her chin lifted regally. Eren however, gazes at his feet, his posture refined but also a bit stiff from his nerves as he fidgets shyly. The contrast between the two deities is apparent. The god of spring finds that he admires his mother's abundant confidence, but at the same time does not have a particular desire to emulate it. He is fine with being in the background, surrounded by the nature he so adores without anyone to fawn over him.

"My brothers and sisters, gods and goddesses, we have gathered here today to celebrate my beloved son Eren's coming of age! He shall now be a full fledged god, and will be tasked with presiding over the hopeful season of spring!" Demeter announces proudly, and everyone erupts into applause. In fact, the cheering is a bit much, far more enthusiastic than Eren was expecting. His mother nudges him then, and teal eyes widen in horror. _Does she expect me to speak?_ He thinks to himself frantically.

It turns out that the answer is yes, and Eren is forced to step forward and nervously look out at the expectant crowd. Ah, it's those stares again! Numerous eyes are fixed to him, swarming him like bees. He feels smothered by it. He swallows thickly, tucking a strand of tea colored hair behind his ear, a quirk he got from his mother.

"Thank you all very much for gathering here to celebrate this special event in my life. I hope that you all have a wonderful time." Is all the god of spring decides to say. It is customary for deities that come of age to give a long, well planned speech at their banquet, but Eren feels no desire to do that. He doesn't have anything to say in particular. There is a brief moment of silence, as the crowd seems to be waiting to see if the young god will say more, but when he doesn't, the hall all but explodes with cheers.

Eren is shocked, astounded by the extremely zealous reaction to his rather unremarkable words. Normally, there is simply a tame or silly bout of clapping after a coming of age speech, but this response is quite unusual. They are acting as though Eren said something utterly wonderful. The young man sighs discreetly, feeling weary because he just doesn't understand others. He is much more comfortable in the company of wildlife and his small group of friends.

After many wishes of congratulations, a horribly long period where he had to sit on the throne and accept countless gifts, Eren is finally free to roam the party and socialize. Of course, Demeter had heavily stressed the _socialize_ part, eager for her son to mingle and make connections with his fellow gods and goddesses. She insists that it is important for his peers to have a good opinion of him. Eren couldn't care less about such trivial things.

It has been at least fifty years since Eren has been to a banquet, but as he wades through the crowd, he finds that it is exactly as he remembers. Party goers imbibe heavily on Dionysus' finest wines, and dance with abandon. Lively music clashes with the clamoring of many voices. It all makes the young god terribly tired.

Eren is searching for his dear friends, when he is stopped multiple times by various people. Hymenaios, god of marriage ceremonies, smiles kindly at the amber skinned man as he stops the young god. His warm amber eyes, dark hair, kind smile, and plentiful freckles give him a pleasant aura. "Eren, many congratulations are in order. I am so happy to see you again at one of these festivities. I hope to hear that you intend to marry soon, and when that wonderful time comes, please do not hesitate to come and see me!" Eren is shocked by that, as the idea of marriage has not even dawned on him. He is far too young! Do the others truly expect him to find someone so soon?

"T-Thank you, Hymenaios, I will make sure to pay you a visit when that time _eventually_ comes." Eren replies before quickly excusing himself. He soon gets lost in the see of bodies, craning his neck to try and get a glimpse of Apollo and Enyo. He brushes by some people, before spotting his friends near the long table that is piled high with the finest foods. Relief bubbles within him, a small smile making its way to his face as he hurries over. However, someone suddenly steps in front of him, making him nearly stumble.

Eros, god of sexual desire, stands in front of him, wearing an expression that Eren doesn't recognize. The man, who he secretly thinks resembles a horse, is grinning almost smugly. "My, Eren, it has been far too long since I have had the pleasure of seeing you. I understand why everyone has taken to calling you the true treasure of Olympus. Your beauty puts even Aphrodite to shame, god of spring." Eros declares in a sickly sweet voice. Eren flinches when the other god takes hold of his hand, pressing a wet kiss to his tanned knuckles.

Eren gingerly pulls his hand away and takes a step back. He puts no deep meaning to Eros' words, as the god of attraction is a known flirt. The brunette paints on a false smile, not so discreetly peering around the horse face to where his friends are standing a few meters away. "Thank you for your... _flattering_ words, Eros. It is good to see you as well, but I am afraid that I cannot chat for long, as Enyo is waiting for me." Eren cleverly says, and at the mention of Artemis, Eros pales and nearly runs off with a hurried goodbye. Eros knows that Artemis is fiercely protective of Eren, and will not hesitate to stick an arrow in anyone that dares bother him.

Finally free, Eren makes haste to his friends before anyone else has the chance to pull him aside. Enyo brightens when the god of spring comes into view, though her face remains blank. Apollo grins widely, enveloping Eren in a tight hug. Enyo is striking looking, with alabaster skin, pitch black hair, and dark grey eyes that are attractively almond shaped. She looks more eastern than most of the other Olympians, earning many stares from the others. Apollo is a dainty man with golden hair cut in a bob and brilliant blue eyes that sparkle just like his vibrant smile.

"Eren! Have you finally been freed from your mother's side?" Apollo exclaims, handing the god of spring a golden goblet of rose water, his favorite. Eren lights up, eagerly taking the beverage with many thanks.

"Yes, though I'm not sure for how long. I am hoping to sneak away soon and retire early. You know how I cannot stand such events." Eren replies after quickly downing the delicious drink. Enyo frowns slightly at her beloved friend.

"Demeter will not be happy. You should just tough it out for now, Eren." The goddess of war insists, making the god of spring scowl. Though he loves Enyo like a sister, she can be a bit overbearing, and the young god greatly dislikes it when she tries to parent him.

"I don't care, if I am allowed to skip any party, it should be my own. I'm already exhausted and there is no longer any reason for me to stick around." The god of spring argues, gratefully accepting the refill Apollo hands him. Enyo gives him a look of disapproval but says no more on the subject, much to Eren's relief.

The three of them converse lightly for a while, standing by the feast table as they sample the various delicacies offered. Eren will admit that the food is divine, and makes this charade a bit more worth while. As the three friends chat, the brunette can't help but overhear a conversation between a group of nymphs nearby that catches his attention.

"It seems that the lord of the underworld isn't planning to attend after all." One nymph says, sparking Eren's curiosity. He's never seen the legendary god of the dead. A part of him was slightly hoping that he would be able to put a face to the name tonight, seeing as how Demeter had insisted that _every_ god would be attending. He can't help but feel a bit disappointed at the news that the king of the underworld won't be coming.

"Demeter is sure to be furious. Poor Hecate will be getting an earful." The nymphs nod their heads in agreement with one of their group. Eren cannot help be also feel some pity for the goddess of magic. Seeing as how the god of death never comes to Olympus, Hecate normally acts as a sort of messenger to him. Eren doesn't doubt that his mother will summon the red headed goddess and pass along many a harsh word for her lord's failure to attend.

By now, Eren is full and entirely ready to leave. With the help of his best friends, he sneaks out of the banquet hall without issue, bidding them farewell on the steps before wandering off to clear his mind after such a taxing evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically all the characters in SNK are the Greek Gods. I wrote it so that the language is a bit more modern than it would actually be in ancient Greek times. Also, this is not an accurate retelling of the Hades and Persephone story, it's just based on it. Also, I know that my fics have similar themes in all of them but I can't fucking help it okay, I just love obsessive, possessive, whipped Levi ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Eren = Persephone   
> Levi = Hades
> 
> Demeter = Carla  
> Enyo = Mikasa  
> Apollo = Armin  
> Hymenaios = Marco  
> Eros = Jean  
> Hecate = Hanji  
> Dionysus = Hannes


	2. Chapter Two

_Levi_

The god of the underworld strides into the banquet hall of Dionysus, already suffering from a headache as a result of all the noise. The party is in full swing, drunkards strewn all about in a shameless display. Food litters the floor carelessly, and Levi wrinkles his nose in utter disgust. This is one of the main reasons why he never fucking comes to Olympus, and especially banquets. Everyone is a fucking pig.

Levi, the god of death, is late, shamelessly so in fact. He had intended not to come at all, but Hecate's begging became more annoying than the prospect of attending. The boisterous red head was emphatic that he come, likely because Demeter would lay into her if he failed to show up.

The silver eyed man sighs heavily, quickly attracting wide eyed stares from the party goers. It is clear that no one expected him to make an appearance, judging from their shock. Levi cannot blame them, as it has been centuries since he last came to Olympus, let alone attended a minor god's coming of age banquet. But when said brat is the child of the very tiring Demeter, even Levi thinks it better to brave his irritation than suffer through her incessant whining.

Demeter, who sits somewhat smugly on the throne, stands when she sees the god of the underworld, smiling brightly at him. Levi notices that the seat next to her is notably empty, and wonders disinterestedly where the guest of honor is. He's never seen Demeter's son, but the rumor is that the brat is a stunning beauty. Though, that doesn't interest Levi in the slightest. He has no need nor appreciation for beauty that doesn't consist of punishing evil souls, and giving a peaceful rest to the virtuous. Though, he does find humanity's creations of art and what not pleasing.

"Levi! I am so pleased to see that you chose to attend!" Demeter exclaims, enveloping the god of the underworld in a warm hug. The raven resists the urge to push her away, as she stinks of wine and cheese. It is clear that she has had more than a little alcohol this evening. After far too long, she pulls away, much to Levi's relief. "My son is currently mingling, but I will summon him at once to meet you." She assures the silver eyed man, stepping pack onto the platform and facing the crowd all before the god of death even has a chance to respond. He sighs.

"Eren! Eren, come here, my dear!" The goddess of fertility calls, and the attendees all gaze around, looking for the elusive guest of honor. Moments tick by and still, no one comes forward. Levi sighs again, fighting back the bubble of annoyance that he feels. He came all this fucking way, and the brat doesn't even have the respect to properly introduce himself? _I am going to throttle Hecate for forcing me to come to this useless banquet._ Levi thinks irritably. Demeter looks pale and more than a bit angry as she calls for the god of spring once more.

Apollo steps forward instead, causing Levi to arch a brow in question. The petite god looks nervous as he looks up at Demeter. "Eren actually left about half an hour ago because he was feeling very fatigued." The young god speaks up. Demeter looks as though she's about to lose her head, and Levi can't help but feel a newfound respect for the missing god of spring. Anyone that can piss the goddess of fertility off so much can't be too bad.

Seeing as how there is, thankfully, no longer any reason for him to be here, Levi hands Demeter his congratulatory gift, a pomegranate flower bouquet, and quickly excuses himself. It takes a while to dodge the many gods that try to strike up conversation with him on the way out, but eventually he manages to depart from the overcrowded banquet.

Suddenly free, Levi considers returning home immediately. He wants nothing more than to go back to the cool, dark, eerie underworld that he feels so comfortable in. However, he realizes that Hecate will likely pitch a fit about him returning so soon. Sighing again, the god of death decides to find a way to kill some time. He will play it off and pretend that he had spent a respectable amount of time at the banquet.

He wanders through the streets of Olympus without a particular destination in mind. The sun hangs low now, the first splashes of orange, red, and peach coloring the sky. Everything is bathed in gold from the setting sun. Levi cannot help but feel impressed by the display. It is always night in the underworld, and he rarely has the chance to see a sunset.

After a few minutes of strolling idly, he comes upon a massive garden. If he remembers, this is likely Demeter's legendary gardens. He's heard tales of its beauty, but has never cared enough to visit it before. Having nothing better to do, he walks through an elaborate archway encircled in vines of ivy and steps onto a marble path. The deeper he goes into the garden, the more surprised he is. It is much like a labyrinth, with a splendid array of all sorts of plants. Even someone as indifferent as Levi cannot help but be moved by the garden's spectacular beauty.

The raven walks for a little while, intent on turning around soon, when something catches his attention. Deeper into the garden, a mesmerizing voice drifts towards the god of death. It is faint, and Levi cannot make out the words being sung, but something about it draws him in. His body moves towards the sound subconsciously. The silver eyed man feels a strange compulsion to see the owner of such a lovely voice.

The sound is much closer now, and Levi basks in the glory of the song. The voice is like the finest fucking honey, sweet and rich, smooth and beguiling. Even a nymph's song fails to compare to the exquisiteness that Levi is currently hearing. There is a melancholy in it, and the words seem to be some sort of ballad that the god of the underworld is not familiar with. The song describes the desire for freedom, the fervent longing to walk in the fields with no burden weighing them down.

Levi feels like a man possessed, desperate to lay eyes on the owner of such a lovely voice. If it is in fact a nymph, he will propose that they become a source of musical entertainment for him in the underworld. He cannot get enough of that voice, feeling the fervent desire to hear it every day of his life. Nothing has ever affected him so strongly before. It is as though something is calling to him, drawing him closer. The raven makes a turn around a particularly tall cedar tree, but stops dead in his tracks as his silver eyes fall on the most breathtaking creature he has ever seen.

A young man dances through a patch of anemones, clad in a glittering robe the color of blood that shines like the galaxy in the golden light of the sun. Smooth amber skin that seems to glow stands out starkly against the rich color of the garment. The man's body is the definition of perfection, lithe and graceful with defined muscles. Long legs, wide hips, and a sinfully attractive ass cause Levi to swallow thickly. The stranger's figure is surprisingly feminine for a man, but not womanly. It is just the correct balance to leave the god of the underworld staring in desire.

The singer isn't facing Levi, and the god of death feels an overwhelming swell of frustration. He is about to call out, when the young man thankfully turns, dancing gracefully and continuing to sing without noticing the raven whatsoever. He stares in awe at the fucking masterpiece in front of him.

Shoulder length, tea colored hair that shines luxuriously frames the man's utterly flawless face. The stranger has refined, delicate features that make him resemble a piece of masterful art rather than a tangible being. High cheek bones, defined brows, and a sharp jawline are contrasted with a dainty nose and sultry full lips the color of rose petals. The seductive creature has his eyes closed, impossibly long eyelashes casting shadows on the flawless golden skin of his face.

Levi is in complete reverence of the perfection before him. The god of the underworld has never cared for physical beauty, but when faced with such a stunning creature, even he is rendered speechless. The young man is ethereal, seemingly too flawless to be real. To witness such an astonishing being sing so exquisitely is utterly breathtaking. That sultry body moves with an alluring grace that serves to pull one into a sort of trance when coupled with the mesmerizing song.

The raven finally notices that the flowers are visibly growing, bursting with life and color whenever they make contact with the skin of the lovely creature before him. The god of death subconsciously moves a bit behind the cedar tree when the young man dances a bit too close. Levi doesn't want to interrupt the beguiling performance by making his presence known to the stranger.

He watches for a while, basking in the glory of this astonishing creature. He wonders how he has never heard of such an exquisite being before. Surely there are countless tales and poems and songs inspired by the brunette? It seems unlikely that someone so captivating would not be well known.

Suddenly, the young man stops, the song cut off. The stranger stands still in the midst of the verdant blossoms, a melancholy expression on that lovely face. He tilts his head back, a sigh escaping his lips, those lengthy lashes fluttering as he finally opens his eyes. Levi's breath is punched from him. Those eyes are the exact color of the Mediterranean, teal with streaks of green and blue and gold. They seem to glow with their own otherworldly light, and Levi is fucking sure that they are the most dazzling thing he has ever beheld.

Without realizing it, the god of the underworld steps out from behind the tree, attracting the attention of the stunning young man. "Why did you stop?" Levi finds himself asking, leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed, silver eyes fixated on the now startled looking stranger.

The amber skinned beauty tucks a strand of hair behind his hair, looking down shyly. "I did not feel like continuing. I was hoping that some song and dance would cheer me up, but it seems it didn't work." The brunette replies quietly, and if possible, his speaking voice is even more lovely than when he sings. Levi is fascinated by the young man, hungry to know just what has dampened those spirits.

"Why did you need to be cheered up?" The raven inquires, and those oceanic eyes meet his. A thrill of exhilaration shoots through him at the eye contact. The black haired man feels like he's on fire, his body thrumming with a desire he has never felt before. To know that such a bewitching gaze is fixed on _him_ is tantalizing. The stunning brunette tilts his head, regarding Levi curiously.

"I just came from the party. Normally I find such banquets exhausting, but when you're the guest of honor, it is somehow even worse." He sighs, and the god of death's eyes widen slightly. _This is Demeter's child, Eren?_ Understanding floods Levi then. He now sees why everyone has been touting the god of spring as the most beautiful Olympian of them all. Perhaps the rumors are a bit of an understatement.

"It is rare for me to meet someone else that fucking hates those things as much as I do." Levi says, and the young man, Eren, seems to be surprised by his coarse language. The raven fears for a moment that he may have offended the young god, but Eren giggles a bit after a moment. The sound is magical, and Levi is shocked by how intensely he wishes to hear it over and over again.

"So you don't like them either? It is nice to know that I'm not the only one. I slipped away as soon as I had at least gotten a taste of the food for my troubles. I'm sure my mother is furious." Eren remarks, and Levi's lips curl slightly in amusement at the lovely man's words. He finds himself becoming more taken with the god of spring by the minute.

"She was pretty pissed off. She ended up calling for you and almost turned fucking purple with rage when Apollo told her that you had sneaked off." Eren pales, running a hand through those silky locks anxiously. Levi would feel guilty about making the ocean eyed beauty nervous, but he's too captivated by the young god. He commits to memory every reaction and expression the brunette makes. He can't take his eyes away, and it is as though Eren is the only thing that fucking exists in this moment. Levi wants to learn every sound, every expression, every habit, absolutely _everything_ about him. What does Eren desire? What does he love, enjoy? What does he hate, what bothers him? What has Eren experienced? The raven is dying to know.

Eren is the complete opposite of Levi. The brunette is warmth, life, beauty, where as the raven is death, cold and hard. A strange hunger blooms in his chest. He's starving for the special vitality that Eren exudes. Levi is ravenous, and wants to taste him, wants to possess him, to keep that loveliness to himself. There's something about the ocean eyed beauty that makes the god of death feel as though he will fucking die if spends even a moment away from that dazzling warmth.

"I should probably go to her then if I want to survive her wrath. It was nice to meet you." Eren says, turning with a shy wave, and begins to walk away. Levi isn't sure what comes over him, but he strides forward, grasping the brunette's slender wrist tightly. As soon as they make contact, the raven gasps, shocked by the surge of delicious electricity that runs through him like one of Zeus' lightening bolts. Instantly, his cold body is flooded with Eren's warmth, as though the god of spring were injecting it into him.

Eren tilts his head in confusion as he studies Levi, clearly wondering why the raven stopped him. The god of death quickly lets go, feeling uncharacteristically flustered. "I would wait until the party is over, unless you want her to chew you out in front of everyone." Levi makes up the best excuse he can, as he himself isn't entirely sure why he prevented Eren from leaving. The god of spring seems to think this over for a moment, before sighing and nodding in agreement. The raven brightens, though one wouldn't be able to tell because his face is as expressionless as always.

It is awkward at first, but eventually the two gods fall into pleasant conversation. They mostly discuss Eren, seeing as how that is what the god of the underworld is so desperately interested in. The brunette doesn't seem to enjoy talking about himself, but Levi skillfully manages to manipulate the conversation so that it always goes back to the ocean eyed beauty.

The raven learns that Eren has lived a very sheltered life, mostly due to Demeter's overprotective nature. Enyo and Apollo are his only real friends, and he prefers to spend time alone. Levi also learns that it is actually Eren who tends to "Demeter's" gardens, but the brunette is adamant about the silver eyed man not telling anyone. It becomes clear that the god of spring hates attention.

The more Levi discovers, the more infatuated with Eren he becomes. The two share a deep fascination with human art, literature, and music. They both find the politics and social aspects of Olympus tedious and vapid. Like Levi, Eren has a love for knowledge that the raven finds incredibly attractive. It is clear that the god of spring is not just a gorgeous face.

The brunette tries multiple times to learn things about Levi, but he dodges the questions easily, not even disclosing his name. The god of death is fearful that once this timid and young god learns his true identity, he will be too intimidated or afraid to continue talking with him. Levi has a reputation for being one of the most fearsome and powerful gods of Olympus, many believing the raven to be some sort of sadist that enjoys torturing human souls. They aren't entirely wrong, though.

Eventually the sun has long since disappeared from the sky, and the only things illuminating the lush gardens they sit in are the gas lamps that run along side the pathways. By now, the shy brunette seems to be somewhat comfortable around Levi. Apparently, comfortable enough to fall asleep during a lull in their conversation. When the raven notices this, a predatory grin takes up residence on his features. For a while now he has already decided that he cannot bear to part with the ocean eyed beauty that has so thoroughly entranced him. A dark, churning hunger within him demands that he make Eren his.

The god of death waves a hand over Eren's face, using one of his many powers to put the brunette into a deep sleep that only Levi can wake him from. The silver eyed man takes a moment to admire the perfection that is the god of spring's sleeping face. _So lovely._ He thinks to himself in admiration, feeling a giddy excitement at the idea of being able to keep such beauty to himself. He has never once wanted a companion, never felt attraction, and he becomes sure that the Fates designed it that way so that he would truly know that Eren was the one when he finally laid eyes on the ocean eyed beauty. 

Gently, Levi lifts his sleeping beauty into his arms. Instantly his body becomes a slave to arousal, the feel of Eren's delicate body in his arms is euphoric. The scent of jasmine and oranges washes over him, and his mouth waters. He's never smelt anything more intoxicating than Eren. Resolve cemented, the god of the underworld summons a portal to take him and his little treasure back to the safety of the underworld. In a moment, a slithering, inky pool of shadows materializes at his feet. A gust of icy air whips their clothes around.

Shadowy tendrils wrap around Levi's calves, before slowly pulling him down into their depths. Eren shivers in his sleep as the cold temperature of the underworld radiates from the portal. As soon as the two of them are completely swallowed up, Levi blinks and is met with the sight of his massive palace. He stands at the steps, still holding his treasure in his arms.

The raven's domain is a startling contrast from the light, airy beauty of Olympus. A perpetual night sky hangs overhead, and is illuminated with a massive, yellow moon and the breathtaking ribbons of color of an aurora borealis that never disappears. Streaks of glowing scarlet, violet, indigo, and turquoise create a dazzling display that bathes colored light all over the desolate landscape.

The palace is situated in a rocky stretch of land surrounded by shadowy mountains, the river Styx winding its way through the landscape in the distance. The surrounding rocks are black, with smatterings of flowering plants here and there interrupting the sea of stones. Pomegranate trees are abundant, making this inhospitable place their home. There is very little grass, the ground mainly just a layer of crumbling onyx rock, but there are a few groupings of ferns every now and then. The scent of brimstone mixed with the rich sweetness of the pomegranate blossoms that flourish here hangs heavily in the air. The aroma is familiar to Levi, making him feel at ease.

The god of the underworld's palace is immense, holding a grandeur and eerie beauty that would make any Olympian envious of its exquisiteness. The entire structure is constructed of obsidian, lava rock, black marble, and onyx. It resembles the Parthenon in Acropolis, but is about four times larger. Sculptures of woeful souls in torment stand all around as a macabre reminder of the wages of evil, and that those wages are found right here in this realm of death.

As Levi walks up the steps to enter his dwelling place, he cannot help but laugh darkly. Now that he has brought Eren here to his realm, there is nothing any Olympian can do to steal the ocean eyed beauty away from him. For all that is in the underworld belongs entirely to Levi, including his gorgeous Eren.


End file.
